The purpose of this Clinical Cancer Education Program (CANCEP) is to develop a cohesive and comprehensive multidisciplinary educational program in clinical oncology. The primary goal of the CANCEP is to provide graduate physicians who are well-trained in an integrated approach to the treatment of the patient with cancer, but the education of nurses, practicing physicians and lay persons will also be accomplished. Close liaison will be maintained with programs of basic and clinical investigaton in order to insure the timely application of the fruits of cancer research for the beneft of the cancer patient. The CANCEP will further increase the visibility of clinical oncology in the Medical Center and the community and will endeavor to excite increasing interest in and understanding of the fundamental nature of cancer and its diagnosis, treatment and control. A highly-structured Core Curriculum of lectures, seminars, conferences and tumor boards will be presented. In addition, an Elective Curriculum, consisting of a full array of associated clinical cancer specialty programs, will be developed in the Medical Center. The Elective Curriculum will be designed to complement the Core Curriculum for predoctoral clinical assistants and post-residency clinical associates in the CANCEP program. The practicing physician will be enabled to keep himself abreast of current developments in clinical cancer through on-campus courses and seminars and through outreach programs, utilizing proven continuing education mechanisms.